Objectives: (1) Continued accumulation of data concerning growth and nutrition of the miniature pig to extend its usefulness as a model for nutritional studies in the human infant. (2) Utilization of the pig to validate procedures and methods that can be safely applied to the living infant. (3) Examination of the hypothesis that early nutritional experience may have consequences in later life. So-called lifetime studies are highly condensed in the pig. Methods: Proposed studies in the miniature pig include investigation of the role of carbohydrate in mineral absorption and the metabolic response of infants to glucose loading. Both short and long term consequences of dietary cholesterol will be studied. Studies of the role of specific urea cycle amino acids in hyperammonemia and the capacity of arginine and alanine to promote positive nitrogen balance in the growing pig given these amino acids by peripheral vein will be undertaken.